


You an I, in the Sky

by JungHaio



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 8,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JungHaio/pseuds/JungHaio
Summary: Fareeha Amari. Gryffindor quidditch captain. Popular. Well-liked. In the hospital wing after a nasty hit from a bludger. Falling in love with a quiet Ravenclaw.Angela Ziegler. Top of her class. Reserved. Tired. Treating a quidditch player after a nasty hit from a bludger. Falling in love with a self-assured Gryffindor.





	1. Chapter 1

“That concludes day one logistics.” Professor Morrison’s gruff baritone barked out at the class. “Any questions?” When none came, he dismissed them. Fareeha was looking forward to the class. Defense Against the Dark Arts had always been her favorite subject, especially because she excelled at it. As they all shuffled out of the classroom, she wondered if O.W.L. year would be as hard as her professors had been making it out to be.

 

“Fareeha!”

 

She smiled as Hana’s voice rang out above the hubbub of the other students.

 

“What’s your next class?”

 

Fareeha pulled out her schedule.

 

“Divination. I have no idea what that will be like.”

 

“Ooh, I had that yesterday. It was great!”

 

“Really? I wouldn’t think you were the type to enjoy that kind of class.”

 

“Well, I’m not, but the teacher is good! You’ll be glad you’re taking it instead of Magical Creatures. He’s this freaking monk dude, and he’s the chillest person in the world.”

 

“‘Chillest?’ What do you mean?”

 

“You’ll see. I don’t want to spoil too much.”

 

“Alright? I guess I will look forward to it then.”

 

“You better!” Hana gave her a cheeky grin. “I have to go to Transfiguration now. Annyeong!”

 

“See you later Hana.”

 

As she walked away, Hana turned and yelled, “You get in through the trapdoor!”

  
  


People called out to her on her way to the North Tower.

 

“Hey Fareeha! Did’ya have a nice summer?”

 

“Excellent _. _ ”

 

“Where are you headed?”

 

“Divination. You?”

 

“Wanna see what I got for my birthday?”

 

“Can’t, or I’ll be late. Later?”

 

By the time she got to the trapdoor, she had stopped to talk so many times that she really was late.

 

She gingerly climbed into the room, and couldn’t help but start a little. It was utterly unlike any other classroom in the school. Various religious symbols decorated the otherwise bare walls. A small pot gave off smoke, and probably was the source of the faint smell of incense. Sparsely furnished, the rest of the students sat on pillows on the floor. Professor Zenyatta didn't sit at all-  rather, he sat, but on thin air. Hana had not lied when she said he looked like a monk. More so than his baggy robes, his shaved head, or the 9 dots on his forehead, he gave off an aura of serenity that truly created the image. When he turned to look at her he didn’t seem angry or annoyed, but instead lit up like he had seen a good friend.

 

As the other students turned to look at her as well, she apologized. "Sorry Professor Zenyatta! I got caught up greeting friends."

 

His answer was not chastisement like she expected, but another question.

 

"May I ask how you learned my name?"

 

"What?” Fareeha raised an eyebrow in confusion as she mentally stumbled. “From my friend, do you know Hana Song?"

 

"Ah, so it was Miss Song. A delightful character.”

 

Fareeha stood in place, not sure what to do.

 

Zenyatta smiled at the awkwardness. “You may sit.”

 

As she grabbed a pillow from a stack by the door, Zenyatta turned to address the students.

 

“Now, as I was telling you all, Divination is the most imprecise and unreliable subject you will take at this school. Even those who are one with the Iris-”

 

“Sir, do you mean Seers?”

 

He seemed not to mind the interruption at all, and even looked somewhat delighted by the question.

 

“Yes, they would be called Seers here. In my home country, we know the Inner Eye as the Iris.”

 

“Thank you sir.”

 

“No, thank  _ you _ , for without knowing this, I imagine many among us would have stayed lost. Now, know that I place little faith in the more mundane methods of seeing. Things like tea reading, and crystal balls serve more to distract than to be of any use. Even the most celebrated Seers among us make true prophecies rarely. I do not expect anyone in this class to be able to predict anything by the end of the year. Instead, our aim will be to be able to open ourselves to the Iris, so that we may find solace in it, find calm in it, and for those who prove themselves truly able, receive suggestions about the future. If it ends up that you do not, there is no need for worry. The Iris has many uses beyond mere smoky futurism and glimpses into what-may-be.”

 

“Is this some sorta cult?”

 

A few people laughed, and the professor laughed as well, to Fareeha’s surprise.

 

“No, not a cult. Merely a way of seeing the world. Now, turn to page 5 in your copies of  _ I and the Iris. _ Incidentally, it is written by a good friend of mine by the name of Tekhartha Mondatta...”

* * *

 

It had been a cool lesson. Professor Zenyatta lived up to his image of a monk and had near blown the minds of everyone in the class within the first 30 minutes of teaching. She turned around the corner to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

 

“Password?” She was sipping on a glass of dusty wine, and looked a little tipsy.

 

“Bibblesnitch.”

 

“Right you are.”

 

As the door swung open, Fareeha was treated to an earful of Hana’s shouting.

 

“Suck it! No one beats me at wizard’s chess!”

  
She smiled. It was good to be home.


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh my god Jesse, what is that?”

 

Fareeha and Lúcio had been comparing notes on Jupiter’s cycles in the common room when Jesse had sauntered in with a large bag.

 

“Man, I know you got a Eastwood obsession, but that’s a little too far don’t you think?”

 

Perched on his head was a large, brash, cowboy hat.

 

“Makes me look like a honest to god cowboy, doesn’t it?”

 

“Jesse there are no more cowboys in real life anymore.”

 

“You’re lookin’ at one right now, sweetie. Now I just need a good pair of boots and I’m set.”

 

“I’m gonna give it to you straight, Jesse. You are a walking. Talking. Fashion disaster.” Lúcio almost recoiled at the sight of a cowboy hat paired with the ubiquitous black Hogwarts robes.

 

“I’m guessing y’all won’t like what I got along with it then, huh?” With a flourish, he pulled a large jumble of red out of the bag he had been carrying.

 

“Is that a rug?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesse is gone. McCree is born.


	3. Chapter 3

“Were off! Vamos, galera, for the first match of the season! Get pumped, because you’ve got me, Lúcio on the mic!”

 

Fareeha kicked off from the ground, anxiously waiting for the referee to throw the Quaffle into the air.

 

“Today’s match is a hot one! Gryffindor and Hufflepuff are facing down today. They're seen by many as the two best teams in the school, which means we’re in for some quality Quidditch. Oh! And there’s the Quaffle! Buckle your seat belts everyone, this is gonna be wild!”

 

She neatly tucked the Quaffle under her arm and sped down the pitch.

 

“There are those famous Gryffindor chasers! Led by the team captain, Fareeha Amari, they almost look profession- Watch out! That’s a Bludger! And Amari dodges nicely but drops the Quaffle. Nice shot there by Zaryanova, who I might add has the coolest name in the school...”

 

Cursing, she flew back around. Aleksandra had been a terror since she had joined the Hufflepuff team.

 

“...a living legend, ever since she sent that Bludger so far it knocked the hat off our dear old Professor Lindholm from across the field.”

 

She dove to block the Chasers, scattering them. They weren’t the problem. The two pillars that held up the Hufflepuff team were Aleksandra and-

 

“Holy shit!”

 

“Language Lúcio.”

 

“Sorry Professor Morrison, but look at Oxton go! I’m going to be sick just looking at her!”

 

Fareeha grimaced. Lena was, as usual, grandstanding for the crowd.

 

Meanwhile, the Hufflepuff chasers had regrouped and were priming to shoot. She urged her broom forward, trying to position herself to catch the Quaffle if it dropped.

 

“Oh and he shoots- Blocked! Amazing save there, and the Gryffindor chasers shoot off again.”

 

She breathed in, then motioned to the other chasers. The crowd gasped.

 

“Wha~at? Someone tell them which way they should be going! The Gryffindor chasers are shooting straight up! Man, this is why I love these guys!”

 

As she climbed into the air, wind rushing past, eyes tearing up, Fareeha smiled. Here, she was comfortable. Here, she was queen, and the sky, her dominion. They dived, Quaffle passing between them. Every detail sharpened, from the fearful look on the keeper’s face to every small nick on the goal hoop. The Quaffle sunk into the hoop as if it were made to be there. The crowd roared; Fareeha lived for this.

 

“10-Nothing Gryffindor! I don’t know what we just saw, but it was amazing! Told you guys we were going to see some great stuff today!”

 

But now the tide of the game was shifting. It had become messier, muddled, until it almost became unclear who was doing what.

 

“Oh!? I think our seekers have seen the Snitch!”

 

It was as if lightning had gone through everyone, tensing. They turned to see the a flash of yellow trailed by a crimson streak. Fareeha whipped around and sped towards the yellow, Quaffle almost forgotten in the moment, her only goal to divert, distract, somehow stop this from happening. She had been at the match where Lena had ended the game five minutes in. There was no time to-

 

“Woah, this beater is out for blood!”

 

She was falling. Everything swam with a cloying blackness. Was she on the ground?

 

There was an angel.

* * *

 

 

 

 

Mumbling, Fareeha came to. The usually soft light of the hospital ward seemed especially harsh, making her wince. She tried to get up and was met with a wave of nausea that made her want to throw up. The room swam as she lay back down, gingerly this time.

 

“How are you feeling?” A voice, bright, but tired, and lightly accented. “Any headache? Can you remember anything about what happened? Nausea?”

 

A mop of bright blonde hair popped into her field of vision.

 

“...”

 

“Can you hear what I’m saying right now?”

 

“You’re the angel…”

 

Sighing, the blonde girl straightened and pulled her wand out. Placing it above Fareeha’s face, she said, “Lumos.”

 

“Ouch,” Fareeha grunted, wincing at the sudden light.

 

“So that's a concussion. You can hear me, right? I need to know because that will require another potion.”

 

Fareeha nodded.

 

The girl disappeared from her view and soon the telltale clanks and hisses of potion making arose.

 

“I wasn’t sure about what I was dealing with after you got hit, so I just cleared up the surface wounds and brought you here.”

 

Sluggish thoughts forced themselves through Fareeha’s brain until she realized, “The game!”

 

“So you remember. That’s good. Memories are really tricky. I wouldn’t have been able to do anything.”

 

Fareeha groaned. “How did it go?”

 

“Well, Gryffindor lost of course. Here, drink this. Can you sit up?”

 

A hand at her back lifted her up carefully, and adjusted the pillow so she could sit upright. A small cup of something was put to her lips, so she drank. Almost immediately, the headache and nausea went away.

 

“Wow.”

 

“Feel better?”

 

And for the first time, Fareeha got a good look at the girl who had treated her. She seemed to about the same age as herself. Dark bags hung under her eyes, but she smiled and suddenly losing at quidditch didn’t seem to matter as much anymore.

 

She held out a dark green bottle. “Here, take a sip every time the headache gets bad.”

 

“What?”

 

“It’s a potion. You’ll keep having headaches for a few days. Drink whenever it gets bad.”

 

“Ah! Sorry.”

 

She laughed, and suddenly Fareeha was glad for her dark skin.

 

“No need to apologize, you just had a concussion.”

 

There was an awkward break in the conversation.

 

“I guess I’ll go now?”

 

“You can stay and rest longer if you’d like.”

 

“No, I feel fine now.”

 

“Alright. Your friend brought your stuff up to the dormitory for you.”

 

“Oh? It must have been Hana. Thank you…”

 

“Angela. Angela Ziegler. And it was nothing.”

 

“I’m Fareeha Amari.”

 

Fareeha grabbed the potion and walked out. A thought hit her.

 

_Fareeha, you have a big problem._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to think Lúcio left a lot of purebloods confused when he referenced mics and seatbelts.


	4. Chapter 4

Angela sat in her corner of the library, writing an essay on the effectiveness of salamander blood in treating burns. It was a long forgotten section, filled with books on obscure subjects that no one ever looked for. It was also the perfect place to get work done. Usually the only people that came here were her and the librarian, a cheerful old man. Usually.

 

Fareeha strode down the aisle of books. And strode was right. She placed each step with absolute certainty.

 

"Hello." Fareeha gave her an earthy smile.

 

"Hi Fareeha."

 

"I just wanted to thank you again for the other day."

 

"Oh that was no problem."

 

"Still, it was cool. How are you allowed to treat students?"

 

"I had good marks in all my classes, and I said I wanted to be a healer. They let me help out starting fourth year."

 

And she went back to her essay.

 

A minute passed in silence as Fareeha watched her work. Angela waited for the "that looks hard," or the "you must be so smart" that usually followed.

 

"What kind of music do you like?"

 

Unexpected, but she took it in stride.

 

"Classical and piano."

 

"I like rock. Especially some of the classics that my mother showed me. Do you know about the Police?"

 

"Sorry, but I really need to finish this essay. Can we save this for later?"

 

"Ah, sorry. See you later then."

 

Fareeha got up and walked away with that same confident swagger.

 

Angela sighed.

  
_ Salamander blood can also be mixed with powdered asphodel to... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've never seen Fareeha Amari the rock star there are some amazing drawings.


	5. Chapter 5

Fareeha turned around the massive shelves and, as usual, found Angela sitting there working.

 

"Hello."

 

"Oh, hello Fareeha."

 

"Want to come with me to Hogsmeade?"

 

"I don't know, I'm really very busy."

 

"Don't worry, it'll only be a few hours."

 

"A few hours? What do you even do there for that long?"

 

"Come with me and see."

* * *

 

 

Despite her thick cloak, Fareeha shivered.

 

"How about we go get some butterbeer and warm up?"

 

"Is it really that good?"

 

"Butterbeer? Angela are you joking me? You have never had butterbeer."

 

"What's so wrong about that?"  


"What do you even do when you come here?"

 

"I buy quills, ink, that kind of thing."

 

Fareeha groaned. "We are fixing this immediately." Grabbing Angela by the hand, she led her over to the Three Broomsticks.

* * *

 

 

"This is surprisingly good! It's like, butterscotch, but with this weird kick..."

 

"That's the alcohol. I remember the first time I went to Hogsmeade I drank so many of these that I tried to fight Professor Reyes and ended up passing out."

 

Angela looked horrified, and stared back down at her drink.

 

"Don't worry, I had much, much more than one, and I was smaller then too. This much won't affect us." Almost to prove her point, she chugged the rest of her glass in one go.

 

"How about we head to Honeyduke's when you are done with that? I'd like to get more chocolate."

 

"You like chocolate?"

 

"Very much. Do you have any recommendations?"

 

"Do I? Fareeha, I am Swiss."

* * *

 

 

Even in the wildly colorful interior of Honeyduke's Fareeha easily spotted the flash of green hair.

 

"Genji!"

 

As he waved and approached, Fareeha leaned over to Angela and whispered. "That is my friend Genji. Be careful. He can be a massive-"

 

"Who is this pretty lady gracing my eyes? Fareeha, you must tell me!"

 

"-flirt."

 

"My name is Angela. Angela Ziegler." She laughed.

 

"Angela? It makes sense. Someone like you could only have come from heaven."

 

"That was terrible, even by your standards. Just knock it off, Genji."

 

"I see. She must be your girl. In that case, congratulations are in order!"

 

Angela laughed even harder.

 

"My girl?" Fareeha sputtered and blushed. "She's not _'my girl!'_ She's just a- a friend," she finished rather lamely.

 

"Right. Good luck with that, Fareeha, but I must be off now. Aniki wishes to talk to me."

 

"Good riddance."

 

"Ah, I know you love me."

* * *

 

 

"I should come out more often, just because of that."

 

"Was it really that funny?" Fareeha nursed her bar of chocolate, currently her only comfort in life.

 

"It was. In all seriousness, thank you Fareeha."

 

"For what?"

 

"For getting me to do this. And for being my friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genji loves Sherbert Lemons very much.


	6. Chapter 6

“Check this out!” Lúcio stood in front of a small crowd, holding a cello in one hand and his wand in the other. Fareeha surveyed the assembled people. Angela looked along with interest, which was rare for most things at this school. Hana was obviously there, being his best friend. Genji and his older brother, whose name Fareeha could not remember stood by, one relaxed and the other stiff. Professor Lindholm was there, shoving his way through to the front so he could see. Most surprisingly, the wiry Hufflepuff who had gotten in trouble for blowing up half the Potions room watched as well.  He was shadowed, as always, by the massive Slytherin that no one knew anything about.

 

Lúcio gave the cello a couple of taps, mumbling under his breath. Then, it started to move on its own, drawing a few gasps. The bow floated onto the strings, and it began to play a bright tune.

 

Fareeha started clapping, and others soon joined in. The professor walked up and tried to clap Lúcio on the back. “Now that’s proper charm-work! What a beauty!”

 

“Thanks, professor!”

 

A voice cut through the hubbub, silencing it. “I do not see what is so impressive.”

 

A Ravenclaw walked up. “Hello Angela.”

 

“Oh, hello Satya!”

 

Lúcio gave her a glare. “I’d like to see you do any better!”

 

“I’d be delighted to.”

 

With fluid motions, Satya transfigured one of the nearby statues to walk over, grab the cello, and begin playing a mournful dirge.

 

Some students clapped, but most were unsure of what to do.

 

“You people and your transfiguration.”

 

“It is systematic. Precise. Everything that charms is not.”

 

“But where’s the creativity?”

 

They started to argue, until Jamison leapt into the fray, grinning wildly. “I’ve got an idea!”

 

Fareeha realized what was going to happen a split second too late.

 

“Everybody run!”

 

Fareeha ducked, but as the explosion sounded, no blast came along with it.

 

She cracked open her eyes to see Professor Reinhardt, who had encased the explosive cello within a glowing blue barrier.

 

“Ah, I have not used my trusty shield charm in a while. It is good to see that I've still got it, no?”

 

The Hufflepuff popped up from behind a set of armor. 

 

“Aw, where’s my explosion?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reinhardt's shield charms were legendary during his time as an auror. That and his hair.


	7. Chapter 7

Angela stared in despair at the paper in front of her.   
  
_ Have to finish this, then look up potions for... For the flu. Right. That's going to start popping up soon, might as well stock up. And then... _ __   
  
She caught herself blanking out.   
  
_ This is not working. _ __   
__   
She grimaced. It was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

  
  
"Angela. You need help."   
  
"Wha?" She started. "Oh. Fareeha."   
  
"I doubt you could help me with this." She gestured to the assignment, a Herbology essay.    
  
"I can't. But you were completely out of it for the good 3 minutes I was watching, and I can help with that. Wait here."   
  
She ran off.   
  
_ As if I were going anywhere anyways. _   
  
Fareeha returned a while later, out of breath and carrying some cups and a plate of... Cookies? In the library?   
  
And behind her was the librarian.   
  
She jumped up. "Sir, I can explain. The cookies and the" She glanced at the cups, "the coffee."   
  
"Haha! An admirable attempt to cover for your friend, but worry not. I know I shouldn't, but Fareeha has my complete permission to have these."   
  
"It is our deal. He helps me with homework, and in exchange I bring him snacks. It’s how I’ve gotten through all my classes."   
  
Seeing Angela's bewildered expression, the librarian quickly added, "As I've gotten older, these knees have stopped me from wandering too far for snacks. Ah, if it weren't for my sweet tooth... Anyhow, I trust Fareeha here not to damage anything."   
  
"Here's the solution to both your problems!" Fareeha looked incredibly proud, bordering on smug. She leaned over and whispered loud enough for everyone present to hear. “He knows  **everything** .”   
  
She smirked first. Then a chuckle. And finally, Angela started laughing, bent over the table, even snorting half-way through.    
  
She finally managed to wheeze out a coherent sentence.    
  
"Thank you Fareeha."   
  
"What was so funny?"   
  
"I'm actually not sure." She took the coffee. "I really do mean it. Thank you. And thank you too." The librarian took a bow.   
  
"Now I need to write an essay on the uses of Snargaluff Pods..."   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They don't call it the flu, but Angela is Muggle-born.  
> Fareeha is an Amari, a long and distinguished line.


	8. Chapter 8

“Please remove your shirt.”

 

“Woah! That seems a little strange, coming from another student.” Lena Oxton bounced around on the hospital mattress, an angry red bruise running from the bottom of her neck down towards her sternum.

 

Angela quietly exhaled. The accent, personality, and constant banter, she could take. What annoyed her the most about Oxton was that she would not stay still.

 

“I have removed spikes from the genitals of a student before. I do not think this will be significantly stranger.”

 

“Really? Bizarre! Who was it? How’d it happen?”

 

“I cannot disclose who the unfortunate person was, but he had been trying to… Increase his assets. That is all I will say. Now. The shirt.”

 

“Alright doc.”

 

“You say you got this bruise when you flew into one of the goal posts?”

 

“Well, there’s this Slytherin girl I fancy that had come to watch our game…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet Lena Oxton, Gay Disaster.


	9. Chapter 9

“Did you hear about Professor Reinhardt throwing out his back? Of course, they healed it without too much trouble, but I guess even heroes get old.”

 

“That man does too much heavy lifting where his wand would suffice.”

 

“That’s how he maintains his body though. Zarya would be half as effective on the pitch if she didn’t regularly-”

 

Angela walked past Fareeha before she realized they had stopped.

 

“Fareeha! I was looking for you.”

 

Even years after her time in Overwatch, Ana Amari cut a distinctive profile.

 

“And hello to you, Angela. Are your studies going well?”

 

“Oh yes!”

 

“That’s good.” She turned sharply on Fareeha, suddenly all business.

 

“Your career consultation with Jack. How did it go?”

 

Angela remembered hers last year. She had told Professor Lindholm that she wanted to be a healer. He had given her his full support. It had been an extremely brief meeting.

 

Her friend stood ramrod straight. “We discussed what classes I would have to take in order to become an auror.”

 

“Not this again Fareeha… We already talked about what I think about being an auror.”

 

“We did.”

 

Angela could feel the tension in those words. The two were ready to snap, and Angela had the feeling that her presence was the only thing stopping them from doing so.

 

“How about quidditch? You like that. Or a nice job in Magical Games.”

 

“Mother, I’d like to be an auror.”

 

“Professor Amari, sorry to interrupt, but why don’t you want Fareeha to be an auror?”

 

They both turned at her voice, and the professor gave her a surprised look.

 

“Look at what happened to me. I didn’t just lose my eye, child. Because I only knew how to fight, I lost my entire sense of purpose. I just want what is best for my child.” She turned again. “So tell me you won’t do it Fareeha.”

 

This time she almost pleaded with her.

 

And Fareeha looked cold. So cold, and hard, and everything she wasn’t. Angela could do nothing but watch. This wasn’t her fight. Just being here was strange.

 

“Yes mother.”

 

Angela thought back to the talks in their spot in the library, where Fareeha had told her about the legendary exploits of Morrison, Reyes, Lindholm, Liao. How she had shown her the signed poster of Professor Wilhelm, hair waving, beaming at the camera, triumphant. How she had gushed about wanting to protect others.

* * *

 

 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

 

They were sitting outside, stomping through the last dredges of snow.

 

“My mother, she-” Fareeha paused and Angela waited.

 

“My mother and I’s relationship… Has been getting worse. She doesn’t want me to be an auror but that is all I want to do! You heard her! Going on about how she wants me to be happy, when this is what will!” She kicked snow around, evidently in thought. “We used to be like best friends, but now? I don’t know.”

 

Angela didn’t know what to say. She had never really had problems like these. Then an idea hit her.

 

“I can’t really help you with this Fareeha. I do know someone who might though.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Jack- em, Professor Morrison.”

 

Fareeha raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure? He has always come off as gruff to me.”

 

“Trust me. He will know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reinhardt had amazing hair when he was younger. This is very important.


	10. Chapter 10

Angela had been brewing Wolfsbane Potion when Fareeha had burst into the room, bleeding profusely from the nose.

 

“Fareeha! What happened!” She leapt up and ran over, grabbing a rag along the way.

 

“Here hold this to your nose to staunch the bleeding. How did this happen? Are you hurt anywhere else?”

 

“Wait, Angela, give me a moment.”

 

Fareeha withdrew a small, purple lump from her pocket, tossed it into her mouth then wiped at her nose with the rag.

 

“I guess I’ll have to change my clothes, but it was worth it.”

 

“Wha- Fareeha did you use that infernal snackbox again?” Angela inwardly sighed, exasperated with Fareeha’s nonchalance.

 

“Skiving Snackbox. And I wanted to see you.”

 

“And this was more important than class?”

  
“Don’t worry, it’s History of Magic. All I am missing is hearing about the time Professor Wilhelm fought off a manticore for the fifth time.”

 

Angela laughed, but quickly became serious once more.

 

“I truly thought it was an emergency you know! I remember when I thought you were a good student that followed the rules…”

 

“Ah, you know that’s not true. I do what I think is right, not what others say is right.”

 

“And skipping class is right in your mind?”

 

“Well, no, but seeing you definitely was.”

 

“What am I going to do with you, Fareeha.” Angela shook her head, now playing along more than being truly disappointed. “I guess as long as you are here, you can help me with this potion. It’s quite tricky, and I could use an extra pair of hands.”

 

“I would love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Professor Reinhardt. Mediocre teacher. Master storyteller.


	11. Chapter 11

They walked away from Angela’s Muggle Studies class.

 

“It really is fascinating. The Muggles have such an in-depth knowledge of the human body that witches and wizards have never explored. I mean, did you know that blood is actually made of trillions of these tiny little discs? They are suspended in plasma and they carry oxygen throughout the body! The hemoglobin is what-”

 

“Angela.” Fareeha smiled. She loved seeing Angela go on and on about a topic she liked, but this was starting to make her head hurt. “You are losing me.”

 

“Oh! Sorry.” She brushed her hair behind her ear.

 

_ Embarrassed. _

 

“Angela. Fareeha.”

 

“Hmm? Hello Jack!”

 

Fareeha tore herself away from Angela to find herself almost running into Professor Morrison.

 

“Ah, hello Professor.”

 

His usually sharp eyes softened for a moment, and the lines on his face seemed to loosen.

 

“You holding up okay there Fareeha?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“That’s good.” And he went on his way.

 

Angela gave her a smirk, and Fareeha felt the heat in her cheeks rising.

 

“So you met with him.”

 

“Yes, it’s just-” Fareeha leaned over. “Ever since then he’s been acting like he is my father.”

 

Angela giggled.

 

_ Oh. Oh geez. _

 

“Yes, once he gets close to you he tends to do that.”

 

“One of these days you are telling me how you and Professor Morrison are related.”

 

“Why wait?”

 

Fareeha realized she was experiencing a rare opportunity when Angela was not busy, tired, or both.

* * *

 

 

They sat on a couple of rocks near the lake. It was cloudy, and the damp earth gave off the strong smell of new beginnings.

 

“You know why Overwatch was created.”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Well during those times, my hometown in Switzerland was hit particularly hard. Jack Morrison was the one who pulled me out of the wreckage that had been my home. My parents were not so fortunate.”

 

“I’m-”

 

“I appreciate the sentiment, Fareeha, but I have moved on now. Besides, this is a story about Jack, is it not?”

 

Fareeha settled down again, but a sense of pity lingered that she was not sure what to do with.

 

“He was the one that comforted me after, and the one that found me an orphanage to stay at. Did you know? There was an entire orphanage full of children like me, who had lost their parents during that time. I remember he’d always visit during the holidays, and bring us gifts. He never forgot our names too, even with over a hundred of us. And when I got accepted into Hogwarts, he’s the one that helped me get all my things in Diagon Alley. He’s an amazing man.”

 

Fareeha watched as Angela came back from whatever distant memory she had been in.

 

“That’s enough about me and Jack. Tell me more about you and Ana.”

 

“Well… I never thought it was strange, only having a mother, until I realized that everyone else had a father too. Even now, the word feels strange on my tongue. Growing up as the daughter of Ana Amari was… an experience. It didn’t seem like it then because that was all I had known, but now that I look back on it it was not normal. Moving around all the time, Paris one day, Numbani the next. I remember I even stayed at a new research base in Antarctica for a while. Mother taught me what she could between missions, like basic arithmetic and science, but most of my time was spent wandering around the different bases, or being babysat by other members of Overwatch.”

 

“Then how come you didn’t know Jack very well?”

 

“He was much too busy to look after someone like me. I saw him sometimes at parties and things like that, but I was always 'too young' to be a part of those once the alcohol came out.”

 

She thought some more.

 

“It was strange, like I almost had two mothers. One was the one I saw giving orders, disciplining others, the famous Captain Amari. She was charismatic, and full of energy, and an amazing leader, but almost not my mother in a way. The second she became only around me. With me, the charisma and energy turned into a… lovingness. Very quiet. More subdued. But there. And I felt special because that was not for her subordinates, that was not for her friends. That was for me. You have to know, she was the only constant in my life- before Hogwarts. We moved around a lot so I had no friends, no one else but her. And now… to be splitting apart like this… I don’t know.”

 

Fareeha felt drained, but also strangely fulfilled. The sound of a wrapper tearing drew her attention.

  
“Chocolate?”


	12. Chapter 12

Fareeha walked along the drafty corridors of the school. She needed to ask Professor Reyes a question. The faint sound of voices drifted out from a room ahead of her.

 

_Strange, there shouldn’t be any classes going on right now…_

 

She ran ahead to investigate, and sneaked a glance into the room.

 

A small, pasty boy stood in the corner as two larger guys, a Ravenclaw and a Slytherin crowded around him.

 

“You think you can just waltz into this school and act like everything’s fine and dandy? We know what you are, freak.”

 

“Why aren’t you talking, huh? Think you’re above this?”

 

The boy frantically shook his head, and Fareeha had seen enough.

 

“Leave him alone!”

 

“Oh, it’s Fareeha-fucking-Amari, defender of justice. Have you come to tell us we’re out of line?”

 

“I’m here to make sure people like you don’t get their way.”

 

“Would you defend this brat if you knew he was a werewolf?”

 

And Fareeha saw it right then, as the boys eyes flitted over to her. All that was in them was fear, fear that she too would recoil in disgust, perhaps even run away.

 

She felt the familiar rush that came with being able to protect something. It came as a fire through her veins, urging her onwards, to **action**.

 

“Of course I would.” She drew her wand. “Now go, before things get messy.”

 

“You really think you can take us both at once?”

 

“Absolutely.”

 

It all happened in a split second. The two guys both started to draw their wands. Fareeha whipped her arm forward and disarmed the Ravenclaw. Diving out of the way of the Slytherin’s spell, she rolled and disarmed him as well. She heard something shatter behind her. They both tried to turn and grab for their wands, a mistake. She quickly put body-bind curses on the both of them, then stood up fluidly.

 

“Haven’t fought like that in a while.” She turned to the boy, a Hufflepuff, who had watched the whole thing, bug-eyed.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

He nodded shakily.

 

The door the the room banged open, and Professor Reyes stormed in.

 

“What the hell is going on here!”

* * *

 

 

After hearing an earful from both her mother and Professor Reyes at the same time, they sent her to the hospital ward along with the boy and the two other students, despite her insistence that she was fine.

 

Angela was on shift today, which made it a little more tolerable.

 

“I got the gist from the portraits. Get those two onto the beds. From what I heard I’d rather not release them until the teachers get here.”

 

Angela looked her up and down, causing her to blush.

 

“You seem to be fine, but one can never tell with your type-”

 

She protested. “What does that mean?”

 

“And is that Bastion? Hello there!”

 

She ran forward to greet the pale boy, who had been clutching the back of Fareeha’s robes. Sometime between the fight and their arrival at the hospital wing, a small yellow bird had perched itself on Bastion’s shoulder. It gave a curious look at Fareeha.

 

She turned to Fareeha, frowning. “I assume he was the nexus of the incident?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Are you alright Bastion?”

 

He nodded and pointed at her.

 

“I’m not sure exactly what happened, but I believe thanks are in order.”

 

“It was my pleasure.”

  
And Fareeha meant it. The warm glow of Angela’s approval outweighed the scolding, the fight, everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very proud of the idea of Bastion being a werewolf. It just fits really well to me.


	13. Chapter 13

It was something about Fareeha.

 

The way she talked, each word, each syllable so clearly enunciated.

 

They way she moved, with the extreme confidence of someone who knew where they were going, in that moment and in life.

 

The way sunlight glinted off of the golden ornaments in her hair.

 

The way she looked as she sped across the quidditch pitch, queen of the air, the falcon.

 

How dedicated she was to the betterment of others, even if they disagreed on method.

 

It was something about Fareeha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WANDS
> 
> Pharah: 13 inches, quite rigid. Unicorn hair core, chestnut.
> 
> Mercy: 10.5 inches, somewhat flexible, but not springy. Unicorn hair, willow.


	14. Chapter 14

Fareeha wanted to see Angela. She wasn’t in the library, so she must have been in the Ravenclaw common room. Trouble was, students weren’t usually allowed in the common rooms of other houses. Not that it would’ve helped right now if they could.

 

“Could you repeat that again?”

 

“It devours all things, yet is no beast.

Mountain to man, all part of the feast.

Can be killed with ease, yet is not alive.

Not hexed or charmed, yet still can fly.”

 

The eagle knocker stared at her. It almost seemed to mock her ignorance, taunting her about her inability to solve simple riddle.

 

“Rrgh.” She began to pace. “How can something be killed if it isn’t living! This is idiotic.”

 

“Uh, you’re Amari aren’t you? Why’re you trying to get into our common room?”

 

A confused Ravenclaw with spiky blonde hair stared at her.

 

“I wanted to see someone.”

 

“I guess I can send them out… What’s the riddle?”

 

The eagle repeated once more. 

 

“It devours all things, yet is no beast.

Mountain to man, all part of the feast.

Can be killed with ease, yet is not alive.

Not hexed or charmed, yet still can fly.”

 

The Ravenclaw thought for a moment.

 

“It’s time, isn’t it?”

 

“Correct.”

 

The door swung open, leaving Fareeha dumbfounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spiky-blonde-hair is not an important character. Move along.


	15. Chapter 15

Fareeha walked back from dinner. As usual, she hadn’t seen Angela’s shock of golden hair at the Ravenclaw table, so she had grabbed a plate of food for her. On her way to the library, she ran into the librarian, who was hobbling his way up the stairs.

 

“Thank goodness I ran into you. Angela’s in the usual spot, dead to the world. She must’ve fallen asleep and I took the book out from under her head in case she drools. I tried to wake her up but she wouldn’t and I don’t think she can make it back on her own…”

 

Fareeha placed the plate of food in the librarian’s hands and ran down the stairs. She faintly heard the librarian as she jumped the last few steps. “Blast, now I have to walk all the way back.”

* * *

 

 

She bit her lip. She had packed all her things, and tried to get her to wake up with no success. Now she was faced with a choice. Take her up to to Ravenclaw tower and take her chances with the riddle, or...

 

She slung Angela over her back, grabbed her bag and made her way over to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

* * *

 

 

She nearly fell off the couch when Hana started shouting.

 

“OH MY GOD~!”

 

Blearily rubbing her eyes, Fareeha saw Hana scamper down the stairs, a gigantic grin on her face.

 

“Who is that?! Fareeha you player! What were you up to last night? Tell me!”

 

“No~” Fareeha groaned, still groggy. “Let me explain.”

 

“You got it on with the Ravenclaw girl last night she has your shirt on oh my god Fareeha!”

 

As if on cue, Angela stumbled into the common room, still half asleep. She seemed to be slowly realizing that this wasn’t Ravenclaw tower.

 

“Umm, I can explain Angela. Last night you fell asleep in the library and I didn’t know how to get into the Ravenclaw dormitory and-”

 

“Fareeha you are SO. GAY.”

 

“And well I thought sleeping on the couch would uncomfortable and also no one likes sleeping in robes and so I thought-”

 

“SO. FREAKING. GAY.”

 

By then others had awoken as well and were trickling down to investigate the shouting.

 

Fareeha leapt up, grabbed Angela’s hand, and sped out of the common room, followed by Hana’s raucous laughter.

* * *

 

 

She slowly opened the door. If she could just run in, grab Angela’s things without being noticed and run out-

 

“CONGRATULATIONS FAREEHA,” chorused most of her friends.

 

“Guys no-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it.


	16. Chapter 16

Angela sat on a couch in the common room and watched as Satya lazily transfigured a stone into various shapes. Her wand movements, as always, were beautiful, tracing spirals and graceful arcs in the air. She remembered asking once, and she had told her that the movements were inspired by traditional dance. Compared to her own…

 

“What’s got you down?” Professor Lindholm, despite his prickly manner, came to the common room often, just to chat with the students. Most of the Ravenclaws held him in high esteem because of this.

 

“It’s just… Look at Satya’s wand-work. It’s so nice to look at. Or Fareeha’s. Have you seen Fareeha when she is doing magic? She’s got such large, powerful, movements that it makes everything she casts feel stronger. I wish mine were like that.”

 

The professor ruminated, stroking his beard.

 

“Now, Ziegler. You’re making a chicken out of a feather, I think. I’ve seen you do magic in my classes, and I’ve always thought you had the best wand-work out of all my students.”

 

“What?”

 

“Hold on there. Let me explain! Your style isn’t quite as flashy or pretty, but that doesn’t matter to me! I’m a man of transfiguration, and out of all magic, it’s the most scientific, the most exact. You want to be a healer right?’

 

“Well, yes?”

 

“Then you’ve got the perfect style for it. It’s like I’m watching a master surgeon at work when you do magic! No movements wasted. Clean. Precise. That’s the kind of wand-work that saves lives, Ziegler. When someone’s life is on the line, and the difference between life and death is but a half-second, it won’t be those two, with their fancy twirls that do it! It’ll be you.”

 

He clapped her on the shoulder.

 

“You’ll do great things one day, mark my words. So don’t waste time with all that doubt, eh?”

  
He barked out a laugh then walked off, leaving her feeling a little less uncertain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha looks very cool when she does magic.


	17. Chapter 17

Fareeha shuffled up to their usual spot.

 

_ Deep breaths _ .

 

She took a long moment to steel herself.

 

“What is it Fareeha?”

 

_ Too long. _

 

“Well, you see…”

 

“Fareeha I’m really quite busy right now. What is it?”

 

“Ah. Yes, so…” And then it all spilled out of her, too fast like a dam that had burst.

 

“Every time I’m with you my heart feels like it is going to burst. You make me so much happier every time I see you. I can’t go on like this Angela. Will you go out with me?”

 

An eternity passed. With each second of the silence, each anxious beat of her heart, she felt herself sink farther and farther into the ground.

 

“I’m sorry Fareeha. I really do like you, but work takes priority. Can’t we just stay friends?

 

Her insides twisted, coiled around themselves like a writhing snake.

 

“Ah. I see. I’ll… leave you to it then.”

 

And with every step she took, the higher she floated.


	18. Chapter 18

_ Another example of the extraordinary effect Harry James Potter exerted over the wizarding community was the use of his name on the pirate radio program Potterwatch. Hosted by Lee Jordan, a Hogwarts graduate, it served as a source of truth during the dark times of the Second Wizarding War. _

 

Angela stopped writing. She looked up expectantly. No one came around the corner.

 

_ Though he had no connection to the program besides knowing its hosts and guests, his name was utilized because of its status as a symbol of hope... _


	19. Chapter 19

“Fareeha!”

 

This was ridiculous. At this point, Angela was sure that Fareeha was avoiding her.

 

“Fareeha! Please, stop for a moment!”

 

Fareeha sped up, cloak flapping behind her, and disappeared behind a corner.

 

_ Why is she doing this? _


	20. Chapter 20

“I don’t know Mei, I’ve just been feeling a little down lately.” They sat in the Ravenclaw common room and Angela watched small figures zoom around the quidditch pitch.

 

“Oh no! What happened?”

 

“I think my friend Fareeha is avoiding me and I don’t know why.”

 

“Wait. Fareeha Amari?”

 

“Yes! You know her?”

 

“She is one of the most popular girls at Hogwarts! Everyone knows Fareeha!”

 

“Really?”

 

“Angela, sometimes you amaze me. She is quidditch captain, daughter of Ana Amari, and so pretty too! Of course she is popular. Recently, she kept talking about meeting up with someone and there were rumors that she was…”

 

Mei gave her a hard look.

 

“Oh wow. Angela, it’s you isn’t it? You are the person Fareeha likes!”

 

“Well I already knew that.”

 

“So she asked you out? Are you two dating?” Mei’s glee became less and less controlled by the second.

 

“No, no, no, nothing like that!”

 

Mei gaped at her.

 

“You turned down Fareeha Amari.”

 

“Well, yes. There’s so much work I need to-”

 

“Angela you turned down Fareeha because you were busy with schoolwork?”

 

The incredulous look on Mei’s face gave her pause.

 

“No wonder she is avoiding you! I would too if that happened to me.” She abruptly stood up and put her hands on Angela’s shoulders. “I’m sorry Angela. I forget how little you know sometimes.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Angela, she must have been crushed. You said you two were friends?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“When you rejected her, you basically told her that work was more important than your relationship.”

 

“Oh no.”

 

“Oh no is right!”

 

“But that’s not what I meant at all! It’s just I’ve been so busy…”

 

“Angela Zeigler! You are 17 years old! Go and live a little! Do you like Fareeha?”

 

“Yes, I enjoy her company.”

 

“No Angela. Do you  _ like _ her?”

 

Angela felt herself flush.

 

“Well… I’m not sure… She is nice…”

 

“You are hopeless. Go and ask her out Angela!”

 

She still felt apprehensive.

 

“But how do I know if it’s really love?”

 

“You will figure that out as you go along! If she makes you happy, go for it!”

  
Mei started to shove her out of the common room.  “And don’t forget to apologize!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to have a friend like Mei.


	21. Chapter 21

“Hana, could you please tell Fareeha to meet me in the usual spot? Say that if she doesn’t show up today, I’ll be there every day.”

 

“Hold up. Does this have to do with why Fareeha has been so bitchy lately?”

 

“I’m afraid yes, and it’s my fault. I hope to fix it though.”

 

“Can do. Hopefully it goes well, for my sake as well as yours.”

 

“Thank you.”

* * *

 

 

“What.” And in that moment, Fareeha looked every inch the queen, stormy and dark, powerful, intimidating.

 

“I realize what I did now Fareeha. My intention was never to hurt you.”

 

“But you did.”

 

“And I am sorry. I know it is not enough, but I’d like to make a start in my amends. I am truly, truly sorry Fareeha. I treated you unbelievably cruelly. I was too wrapped up in my own self to realize what I had before me. An amazing, beautiful, wonderful person. Going these past weeks without you made me realize how important of a role you played in my life. Can we come together again Fareeha? As something more this time?”

 

“I…” Fareeha appeared imperious for a few more seconds before relenting. She drew Angela into a fierce hug, crushing into her.

 

“You would not believe how long I have wanted to do this.”

 

“That goes for me as well.”

 

“I thought you had too much work?”

 

“Fareeha~”

 

“You’re lucky I can’t stay mad at you.”

 

“It’s the famous Swiss neutrality.”

 

And to hear her booming laughter again made Angela warmer inside than any butterbeer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew!


	22. Chapter 22

“What did I say? You are so ridiculously gay.”

 

“Right. Thanks very much Hana.”

* * *

 

 

“Oh man, you two? That’s sick! Parabéns!”

 

“Thank you!”

* * *

 

 

“Looks I won’t be able to hit on either of you guys anymore, huh?”

 

“Genji, you never change, do you?”

* * *

 

 

“Well that’s mighty fine of you both. I do believe congratulations are in order.”

 

“And I accept them.”

* * *

 

 

“Ha! You and healer? Good catch!”

 

“She’s not quite a healer yet Aleks.”

 

“I get hurt. She heals me. Healer.”

* * *

 

 

“That’s amazing, love! Congrats!”

 

“Now if only you could get so lucky…”

* * *

 

 

“Mother, I have something to tell you.”

 

“Do you think I wouldn’t know that my daughter finally found a girlfriend? Even the other teachers are talking about it.”

 

“Oh. I see.”

 

“She will be good for you. I approve of her.”

 

“Thank you mother.”

 

“However, I still expect many grandchildren.”

 

“Mother!”

* * *

 

 

“Really, Fareeha. Must you trumpet our relationship to the whole school?”

 

“Of course! I think going out with a literal angel allows me some bragging rights.”

 

“Fareeha!”

  
They laughed together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ana may not be the greatest mom, but she tries real hard.


	23. Chapter 23

They walked along together.

 

“I guess it makes sense that it is the quidditch field.”

 

“No, we’re not there yet.”

 

Fareeha had promised to show Angela her favorite spot in the school.

 

“The broom shed? That’s a little weird, even for you.”

 

“Oh, be quiet Angela.”

 

It smelled musty in the shed. Sunlight streamed through the gaps between the wood plank walls, revealing the dust as it spinned and twirled.

 

Fareeha gingerly stepped over the piles of brooms.

 

“We never use these, so it may be a little jerky.” She pulled a large broom from the back of the shed.

 

She smiled.

 

“Two-seater!”

 

They went outside and Fareeha stared up at the sky.

 

“Are we flying somewhere?”

 

“Wait.”

 

And as the first strokes of orange appeared in the sky, they kicked off from the ground.

 

Angela wrapped her arms tightly around Fareeha. Fareeha’s hair whipped around in her face, but she didn’t mind too much.

 

“Here we are.”

 

Angela couldn't help the small "Oh!" that escaped from her.

 

And together, they watched as the sun painted the sky, throwing out fiery reds, oranges and yellows. Light dappled off of the lake, and a faint breeze whistled past. The entirety of the castle stretched out before them, towers reaching for the clouds

 

“Love you Angela.”

 

“You too Fareeha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this crossover is from radycat's fantastic drawings over on tumblr! Check them out!


End file.
